bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolek
Jolek is a Toa of Magnetism, who is new to the world of Aensetr Derrum, having arrived by Olmak to this new world. More about him and his past below Him Jolek is your typical Toa, basically. He's strong, loyal, has a strong sense of right and wrong. He's a Toa of Magnetism, and will use his element to great effect in combat, deflecting opponent's metal blades, controlling his throwing knives, pulling you towards him so he can basically destroy you, you name it, he probably can do it. He can use his massive warhammer along with his Pakari to augument the force of the blow so much he can send Titans flying. He's not without his flaws, though. He's really new to the world, and is unfamiliar to many of it's customs. If one knows of his past, they can use it as an effective psychological weapon. His temper, although not as bad as that of Obsidius, will flare up violently if already irritated. His (Dark) past & Shenanigans in Aensetr Derrum The young Gunmetal and Silver gleaming Toa has had it rough, to say the least. To quote his profile,(laziness FTW):If Jolek is anything, he is determined. He was a member of Obsidius's team, although he knows the former Toa by his old name: Tarex. He is the only member of Obsidius's team who hasn't given up on him yet, the others believing he has gone for good, and that Jolek has gone mad. Although the truth is quite the opposite, and will stop at nothing to find his best friend. So, yeah.( moar copypasting alert): Jolek came to this world using a Great Olmak, given to him by a dying Toa. He is unfamiliar with this world and it's customs, but that won't stop him. He won't let anyting stop him. Ask the Makuta who tried to steal the Olmak right after he got it, recieving one of the worst beatings of his life at the Toa's hands. Jolek is that determined to find his old partner. Basically that. As he arrived, he almost literally dropped in on Letus and Mora, having teleported from his world about 200 feet above the pavement in Citadel. After having introduced himself to the two, he asked Letus to take him on a tour of the floating spheres, to which Letus agreed. They first stopped at the Towers of the Scholars, Letus having to stop and try to find a sense of self, he, Letus and Mora enrolled as pupils. after professor Lazok took him up so he could showcase his skills in combat, they came to find another student, Xifan, having...spirit problems. Weeks after the party, and Finding Obsidius (With the assistance of Mora), Altedor, Midnight, Xifan, and Kaitan found something in the ruins and became trapped underground. Jolek and Obsidius were part of the rescue party that went down to find them. Eventually they did, although they had to fight a Makuta who followed them down, and was disposed of by Thornak's team. Fast forward a day or two, and jolek and Letus attend a concert. It was delayed too long for Jolek, who began wandering the streets. Enter Krayzikk, and multiple members of The New Kin, attacking the Krayzikk. Jolek decides to help out, and in the chaos, he accidentally killed two members. The others fled, and Jolek and Krayzikk, with the escort of Obsidius and Lazok, are forced to run to Mi-Kiri. The (BAD) Kin tracks Krayzikk down there, and he manages to detain them. They are forced to flee to Se-Kiri, where Lazok, during Jolek's watch, gets them entrance into Zezak's house where they are currently laying low. Meanwhile, another Organization, one Opposing the (Bad) Kin, and consiting of possibly quite a few (Good) Kin members, began to arise in the Towers. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)